danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יצחק פויכטונגר
יצחק פויכטונגר (Isaak Feuchtwanger) נולד בתל אביב ביום כ' תמוז תרצ"ט (29.6.37), שלושה חודשים לאחר שהוריו, גבריאל ופאולה מרים לבית במברגר הגיעו לארץ ישראל. המשפחה התיישבה בתל אביב וגרה בדירה ברחוב יהודה הלוי, יחד עמם בבית היה דודו, אשר פויכטונגר , מייסד חברת פויכטונגר תעשיות בע"מ (לשעבר "פויטוונגר-תעשיות חשמל") , אשר עלה ארצה לפניהם. יחד עימו הגיעו שתי האחיות הגדולות שלו:ידידה ויוכבד ואחיו הקטנים: שמעון, יואל ויהודית, כבר נולדו בארץ ישראל. גבריאל עסק במכירת מכשירי כתיבה. לימים הקים עסק משפחתי ברחוב אחד העם 24 "פויכטונגר - מכשירי כתיבה". לאחר ביסוסו, בית המסחר קבל את נציגות החברה היפנית "קאסיו" בישראל. היה זה אחד העסקים הראשונים בארץ למכירת מחשבונים ושעונים דיגיטלים. בעסק היו שותפים האבא ובניו. עקב התחרות החריפה בשוק, העסק חדל לפעול. בטרם סגירת העסק, המשפחה הקפידה לשלם את על חובותיה. יצחק התגייס לצבא במסגרת גרעין "הנתיב" של תנועת הנוער "עזרא". בטרם החל השרות הצבאי למד בחברותא עם הרב יהודה איזנברג את ההלכות אשר היה נחוצות לשרות הצבאי, במשך שלושה חודשים. הלימוד, בין השאר, היה בסיס לחיבוריו של הרב בנושא. בנח"ל הוא שרת בקבוצת שלעבים. לאחר מכן היה לסמל-דת ודאג במיוחד לנושאי הכשרות. ואף זכה על כך לשבחים. ביום 19 במרץ 1964 יצחק נישא להניה לבית שפירא בתל-אביב והתגורר בבני ברק. שם נולדו בניו: # מרב צפורה שנישאה לשרון יוסט - ישיבת כרם-דיבנה # גבריאל שנישאה ליפעה לבית חובב - יד-בנימין # שרון שנישא לבצלאל פיליפ - אופקים # אבישלום שנישא לרבקה לבית לוי - נריה # אסתר שנישאה ליששכר ארד - נריה המשפחה עלתה לקדומים בשנת 1977. היא הייתה בין מייסדי הישוב ונותני הטון התורני שבה. לאחר פטירת הניה, ב-25 מאי 1997, יצחק נישא שנית, עם שרה מלכה לבית סולומון. יצחק פויכטונגר נפטר ביום י"ד באב תשע"א. בן 74 היה במותו. בחגגו את יום ההולדת האחרון אמר, שכבר צבר פעמיים "ז"ל" - בגימטריא 37. תמונות ב"משכן בנימין" עם חבריו ללימודים בכולל Seva kestit david arbel 064.jpg|בסיום לימוד מסכת "שבועות" - שלישי מראש השולחן מצד שמאל Late Izchak Feuchtwanger3.jpg|בטקס הנחת אבן הפינה למבנה החדש של משכן קדומים - יושב נשען על ראשו Late Izchak Feuchtwanger.jpg|בלימוד מלאכת המשכן בדגם של מיכאל אוסניס בבית הכנסת בכרמי קדם משפחת פויכטונגר thumb|ימין|משפחת פויכטונגר - ספר המשפחה - 1786-2009 יצחק פויכטונגר נימנה על בני משפחת פויכטונגר (Feuchtwanger) הידועה מיוצאי גרמניה. לפי ספר המשפחה (פרטים להלן) הוא נמנה על צאצאי גבריאל פויכטונגר "הראשון" (הקבוצה מס' 14 בספר - עמוד 324). * מס' 14 - גבריאל פויכטונגר "הראשון" נולד ב-19 נובמבר 1835 בעיר Fuerth (בוואריה) בגרמניה ונפטר באותה עיר ב-8 יוני 1906. הוא היה בנקאי בעירו. בשנת 1904 נסע יחד עם רעייתו לארץ ישראל במסגרת "החברה היהודית ההונגרית". (עמוד - 334) * בנו, מס' 14.5 : דר' יעקב אריה פויטונגר , רופא נשים. נולד בעיר Fuerth ב-25 במאי 1973 ונפטר בכפר הרואה ב-20 במאי 1955. עלה ארצה בשנת 1936. היה אורח בקונגרס הציוני הראשון בבזל 1898-1899. היה חבר ב:"ארגון מזרחי אגודה".(עמוד - 330) * בנו (אביו של יצחק), מס' 14.5.2: גבריאל פויטונגר "השני" נולד בעיר פרנקפורט על המיין ב-12 יולי 1906 ונפטר ב-10 במרץ 1971 בבני-ברק. (עמוד - 338) * יצחק פויכטונגר - המוכר לנו - הוזכר בספר ומספרו הסידורי נקבע: 14.5.2.3. (עמוד -340) Leo Jacob Aryeh Feuchtwanger צאצא מפורסם של המשפחה הוא Leo Jacob Aryeh Feuchtwanger (1892 - 1959 ( בספר 2.3.4 ) חיה בשנים 1892-1959. הוא נמנה על צאצאי משפחת Feuchtwanger jacov Low (קבוצה מספר 2 בספר - עמוד 17). יחד עם אחיו תאודור הוא הקים בשנת 1934 את בנק פויכטונגר מקור השם: FEUCHTWANGER מבית התפוצות קבלתי במייל את המידע הבא: Surnames derive from one of many different origins. Sometimes there may be more than one explanation for the same name. This family name is a toponymic (derived from a geographic name of a town, city, region or country). Surnames that are based on place names do not always testify to direct origin from that place, but may indicate an indirect relation between the namebearer or his ancestors and the place, such as birth place, temporary residence, trade, or familyrelatives. The Jewish surname Feuchtwang is derived from Feuchtwangen in Franconia, Germany. The Jewish family name is also associated with the town is Feuchtwanger, in which the German suffix "-er" means "of/from" Feuchtwangen. Distinguished bearers of the Jewish surname Feuchtwang include the Austrian scholar David Feuchtwang (1864-1936), who served as the chief rabbi of Vienna. ''' Distinguished bearers of the Jewish surname Feuchtwanger include '''the German novelist, playwright and editor Leon Feuchtwanger (1884-1958) . Copyright © Beth Hatefutsoth The Memi De-Shalit Database of Jewish Family Names בני גבריאל ופאולה מרים פויטונגר Paula Myriam BAMBERGER (11.2.12) E (1934) Gabriel FEUCHTWANGER 5.3.2.1. Ida FEUCHTWANGER (15.6.35) 5.3.2.2. Yochebeth FEUCHTWANGER (23.5.36) 5.3.2.3. Isaac FEUCHTWANGER (29.6.37) 5.3.2.4. Simeon FEUCHTWANGER (29.8.42) 5.3.2.5. Joel FEUCHTWANGER (22.9.45) ברשימה חסרה יהודית, בת הזקונים. הורים של האימא Descendants de Salomon Wolf KLEIN et de Barbe Brunette nיe ZIWY ' Salomon Wolf KLEIN : Nי א Bischheim le 14 octobre 1814, de Reouven Mochי ben Neftali ben Achיr et de Esther bath Chelomo LAMBERT – dיcיdי le 12.11.1867/12 ‘hechwan 5628 E Barbe Brunette ZIWY (1818 – 20.05.1882/siwan 5642) 'דור ראשון: 5: Julie KLEIN (6.1.1848 – 12.11.1899) E Seckel BAMBERGER (-- – 1885) דור שני: 5.3: Simon BAMBERGER (1.1.73) E (1906) Erna MARCUS דור שלישי:5.3.2.: Paula Myriam BAMBERGER (11.2.12) E (1934) Gabriel FEUCHTWANGER ' המקור: http://famille_klein.voila.net/Genealogie_complete.html על ספר המשפחה לוח שנה משפחתי 650px|thumb|מרכז מתוך צוואתו של ר' גבריאל ז"ל: 'לא ידעתי את יום מותי... "ושמרו דרך ה' לעשות צדקב ומשפט" זה עיקר צוואתי לילדי ונכדי. אבא יצחק - ירא השמים הוא הובא למנוחת עולמים בהר הזיתים ביום ט"ו באב. ספדו לו רבנים ובני משפחתו. בין השאר הם ציינו את תכונותיו המיוחדות: # ירא שמים - אשר הקפיד על מצווה קלה כחמורה. # למד תורה - נטל חלק בלימודי הדף היומי בבוקר מוקדם וחזר על הלימוד עם קבוצת הלומדים בערב # חביב על הבריות - במסגרת זו היה פעיל בפעולות צדקה מגוונות. לזכרו הכרתי את יצחק בתל אביב, כאשר עבד בעסק המשפחתי בנציגות קאסיו בישראל. המליצו עליו. בכל החידושים המודרניים היה צריך למצוא גם את האדם שניתן לסמוך עליו. ולכן בכל קנייה מהסוג שבה עסק המלצנו עליו. ידענו כי נזכה במחיר סביר,ביחס הוגן והרגשה כי הצדיק את האימון שנתנו בו. יחד עימו נסענו מקדומים לתל אביב לעבודה. תמיד היה מוכן לקבל נוסעים, הלוך וגם חזור. היה ברור לכל כי הנסיעה איתו אינה ישירה. בדרך הוא היה אוסף מטענים או מוסר חבילות בשליחות תושבי קדומים. ואת כל זה עשה ביחס אוהד ובסבלנות. הנסיעה עימו הביא תועלת לא רק לאלה שהיו איתו אלה גם לאחרים אשר נזקקו לשרות בדרך לתל אביב. ותמיד, עם חיוך וללא כל תרעומת על הטרחה שנגרמה לו. היה חברינו לדף היומי. זו הייתה החברה שקלטה אותי בקדומים. בסבר פנים ניסה להסביר לי קושיות בתלמוד. לצערי ללא הצלחה רבה. אך הכרתי במסירות הרבה שלו ללימוד תורה. בזמן הלימוד, הוא נטה לוותר. אם ההסבר לא נראה לו, הוא המשיך ולמד עד אשר הסוגיה הובנה. במשכן בנימין היה חבר מסור. נהג להסיע ברכב שלו את אלה הזקוקים לכך. בהתמדה, ללא תמורה וכמובן תוך חיוך. היה נעים להשתתף איתו בפעילויות. לפני שנים, כאשר היחס בין ההתנחלויות לבין הקיבוצים היה בשפל המדרגה, הוא יזם רעיון. נצא בפורים ונביא משלוח מנות לקיבוצים. וכך בבוקר החג יצאנו לגבעת חיים, המעפיל, משמרות ועוד. הגענו לחדר האוכל. פגשנו את ותיקי הישוב ואת המתנדבים הצעירים. האחרונים לא הבינו במה מדובר. יצחק אמר לי תראה משהו יישאר מהביקורים שלנו. ואכן, כעבור שבוע קבלנו מכתבי תודה מהקיבוצים. ומילה אחרונה למשפחה. יצחק אהב לשמוע בשורות טובות. כל בן, בת, נכד ונכדה שמחו אותו. ברוך השם הוא זכה גם לקורת רוח מהם. יהי זכרו ברוך דני קטגוריה:אישים בקדומים